Bite Me!
by Kitty-cat227
Summary: Ikuto is hurt in the streets of Tokyo, and saved by a very mysterious girl! Who is this Pink haired girl, and why does she have FANGS?
1. First meeting

KitCat-Hey minna WERE BACK!

Amu- Hopefully I'm not the perverted one (*Ikuto & KitCat cover mouths*)

Amu-I'm not the perverted on right? RIGHT?

Ikuto-KitCat doesn't own shugo chara!

Amu-RIGHT!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The dark shadows covered the streets of Tokyo, leaving the moon as our only light. The cool breeze hit my ice cold skin, and a small shiver was sent up my spine.

"AMU GO AROUND!"

"Got it!" I jumped off the side of the roof landing on the alley way ground. I blended in with the shadows. Laying in complete darkness.

I could hear his heartbeat , the blood rushing through his body. There. I swung my arm out, making the thief get knocked down.

"PLEASE DON"T KILL ME" He screamed. He looked pathetic. He had light blonde hair, his odd pink eyes looked up at me, and that damn smell. UGH I know that any where. This guy pissed himself.

"Hotori Tadase, you have a lot of balls stealing form us" I said picking him up with one arm, and pining him up against the wall.

"PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY" family? I used to have one a long time ago. A father, a mother, a little sister. I loved them, but I was too stupid to see what I had, and when I did it was too late.

"Hahahaha Amu looks like you got him" I woke up from my memories to find Kukai next to me, with Utau, and Yaya smiling in the back.

"Well what are you waiting for Amu? Kill him now" Utau stated her eyes clearly showing her needs.

"Yeah Amu~chii I'm so hungry" Yaya said stepping closer, licking her lips.

"PLEASE HAVE A HEART, SPARE ME PLEASE!" I looked at him, my grip loosened.

"THANK YO…"

"You forget Hotori Tadase, I no longer have a heart" I then moved out the way, and then told Kukai to do what he wished. Then took my leave.

I could still here his screams as I walked towards the local bar. When I got into the bar I walked straight to the bar.

"Hinamori you look thirsty" I looked up to see my good friend Saito (made him up XD)

" Not for long" I heard a small chuckle leave his lips, before I turned around in my seat to see a drunk man stumble on by. I stopped him, and I let all my walls drop.

"WhAttts Aaa PreTTy GirL LiKe Yoouu DoinG HEya" I smiled at him, and focused on his eyes. I saw my Compulsion take over him

"Follow me. Don't say a word." I said making more voice harden. He followed me to the back door that lead to a dark alley way. I pushed him against the wall ready to dig in then I noticed the smell of blood in the air.

'It couldn't be Hotori' I thought to myself. The scent smelt near.

"Stay." I ordered the drunk then walked off following the scent, I could smell it coming from the next alley way. I saw a bunch of gangsters walk out of it. I knew I shouldn't bother because this stuff happens all the time.

But something about this smell made my legs walk towards it. I turned the corner, and saw the source of the blood.

It was a young boy. I young HANDSOME boy. He had an indigo colored hair, that fell over his face. He wore something that seemed like a school uniform. I then saw the cut marks through the holes in the uniform.

UGH. I was gonna regret this later. I walked up to the unconscious boy trying to get him to wake up. To my surprise it worked, he opened his eyes, showing me his beautiful violet eyes. WAIT AMU THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS.

"Yo wait guyz I forgot something" Shit.

"oooo Look wat we hav here" The rest of the gang came. Damn it. One of them pulled out a knife.

Suddenly the hurt boy got up, and pulled me behind him, putting his arms up. Idiot he was trying to protect me.

Then one of the guys lunged for us, but then the boy's fist hit the guy hard, and I mean really, really hard.

They all came at us. I could have just left him, but I knew I couldn't just leave him here. I jumped over the boy, and let out a nasty snarl. I let my fangs come out.

"Wat da hell r u" All of them left leaving me with the boy. I turned towards him. Why? Why didn't he look scared? Instead he looked fascinated.

"You….Are you a Vampire?"

* * *

KitCat- hehehehehe yup this is my new story!

Ikuto-(*Claps hands*) Good job, too bad it took you 4 days to write.

Amu-sshhhhhh (*KitCat goes into Emo corner*)

Amu-hehe KitCat, Ikuto, and I would love if you **R&R PLEAZ**


	2. PET?

KitCat- Hehehehehehehe Hey Ikuto guess who got a boyfriend? ME!

Ikuto- Is he someone online? Or is he blind?

Amu-Ikuto you're an Ass (* Hugs KitCat*)

Ikuto- KitCat doesn't own shugo chara…..Hey KitCat forgive mmeee!

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

"You….Are you a Vampire?"

**Chapter 2**

"You are a vampire aren't you? You must be I mean look at these" His hands reached out to me, and into my mouth touching my fangs.

"Heeey waatttt de fheal( Hey wat the hell)" I grabbed his hands and forcefully pulled them out of my mouth.

The boy then collapsed right onto me. If I was a normal girl I would have been taken down, but since I wasn't I kept my ground.

"Ha for a vamp….you smell really nice" Oh great he was losing it.

"Amu." Shit can't a vampire get a break? I turned to see my coven. All there faces were covered by curiosity.

"What are you doing with that you human, and why is he not dead?" Kukai's eyes grew darker, Utau and Yaya just stood there, waiting for orders.

"Listen I just saved his life, he won't remember me anyway"

"WE CAN"T TAKE THAT RISK! If one humane finds out it puts our race at danger, so kill him" Kukai lost his cool which just means how serious this is.

See in my world the major rule is to not allow humans to know about us, that's why we erase there memories, or kill them. Kukai definitely had a right to be bad.

"Unless" all eyes turned to Yaya. " Unless you intend to make him you're human pet?"

Oh shit. I forgot about that rule which allows humans to know about us if there our pets. And by pets I mean Like full on slaves.

I couldn't let him get killed by them, this idiot didn't deserve it. Oh god I am regretting finding him now.

"_Yes he is my pet_"

**4:30 p.m.**

(Ikuto's POV)

That girl was in my dreams, so close to me, Her wonderful smell is driving me insane. It's almost as if she's right next to me.

"Hey! Wake up!" My numb body then hit a cold, hard floor.

"OOOwww what the hell" I looked up to see the pink haired girl standing above me. This must be a dream. I reached my hands out and grabbed her thigh.

"heheheh I like this dream" THUD

Was I just punched. If so it…..It Fucking hurt.

(AMu's POV)

I hit the idiot square in the face, he should be lucky I didn't clubber his ass.

"You're real, you're really really real!"

"Duh!" UGH might as well get this over with seeing as though were going to be together for a while.

"Hey are you like my little slave girl?"

"No actually You're my Pet"

"EH?"

"You know what I am so if you want to continue living, I saddest you stick to the role of my pet" hehehehe this guys face is pricless….He had the most dumbest look on his face. I swear I almost cried of Laughter.

"Wait No I'm not you're pet. I saved you so you gotta be my sex slave"Ha! Me a sex slave..

" Listen I don't like this either, but as long as you wear that collar you'r mine"

(IPOV)

Collar? what collar? I ran to the nearest mirror, and sure enough there was a black dog collar around my neck. I tried pulling it off, but It never worked. Was this girl telling the truth.

If so I don't want to die. I'm way to handsome for a casket…I know I'm going to hate this,but I had no choice to give into her. I feared my next words to this beautiful vampire.

"If I'm you're pet what is it that I do?"

"You make sure no one finds out my little secret. It's simple." She looked at me with these dark Honey eyes.

"I won't Die?"

"If you don't irritate me. You'll be fine. Now get up and change into these clothes." I finally took in my surroundings I was in a big room with the art of the moon and the sun covering the walls.

There was a king sized white satin bed that seemed to be ruffled, The only thing missing was a window. Then it hit me.

"Wait where are we going?"

"To see Tsukasa our Elder" When I asked her why the thing she said sent shiver up my spine.

"_To make you mine_."

* * *

KitCat- Woohoo sorry it's short!

Ikuto- Hhhmmm amu I didn't know you felt that way about me..

Amu- Nani shut up! It's not like that!

Kai- Amu a cute girl shouldn't talk like that : ) ( Amu and KitCat scream)

Ikuto- Is that you're boyfriend (KitCat nods wildly)

Kai- _**Please Darlings R&R**_


	3. Ami

Kai- Darlings welcome Back!

Ikuto-WTF is he doing here!

Amu/KitCat-Because he's hot!

Ikuto-'Well as long as he doesn't steal my disclaimer line' Well KitC…

Kai-My Darling KitCat doesn't own Shugo chara!

* * *

**Previously**

"To make you mine"

**Chapter 3**

"Okay only talk when spoken to, Try not to look like an idiot, and please no more questions about vamps."

"Okay I get it" Man I really am hating this Guy I mean who does he think he is. I should have just left him on the street. Ohh yea I forgot.

"Hey what's you're name?"

"Ikuto How bout you?"

"All you need to call me is Master" Hahaha the look on his face is super Hil- WTF theres something touching my butt.

It was his hand, and before I knew it I was pressed against the wall both my hands had been pinned above me, and Ikuto's hand roaming up my skirt. Oh god did it feel good. There happens to be one thing I left out about vampires. We LOVE sex.

"What do you think you're doing"I said my voice shaking, If this continued I wouldn't be able to resist.

"Oh but master you just seemed to be stiff so I thought I'd loosen you up" Oh god his hand was rubbing my thigh making it's way higher. No.

I pushed back now pinning Ikuto against the wall, my fangs bared. I let out a small growl warning him to back off.

"Sorry okay, I just thought you're too stuck up, you should just relax and enjoy." Why is he never scared?

" Tsukasa is waiting" I turned towards the big woodened doors, grabbing Ikuto and dragging him into the room.

Tsukasa stood there. He was the leader of our Coven. The strongest Vampire in Japan, and my maker. I could remember the day he turned me, it was a horrible day, it was the day I had lost everything.

"Amu Welcome home" Tsukasa Rose from his throne. I at the same moment Kneeled down in respect. I also had to pull Ikuto down with me.

" Amu~chan you Know you don't have to bow" Tsukasa pulled me up gently by my shoulders, and led me into his arms where he held me for a few minutes.

"Amu you smell like blood….Did you kill someone again?" He asked his eyes showed sadness.

"Yes, Hotori Tadase he stole from us"

"Oh…..Well it seems you got something out of this" I followed his eyes to Ikuto. Damn he noticed him.

"This is Ikuto my….My pet." His eyes then changed to excitement he called Ikuto forward, and introduced himself.

"My oh my! It's so nice to meet you Ikuto~sama" PLEASE DON'T ANSWER BACK !PLEASE DON'T ANSWER BACK!

"Yo I guess it's nice to see ya too" This idiot. I heard Tsukasa laugh, and turn back to me.

"You have an interesting one Amu!" After getting the approval from Tsukasa, Ikuto and I headed back to the room.

I looked at the time….4:45 a.m. it read I had to get some sleep. I entered the bathroom to change, and walked back to my bed, but when I entered the sheets something or someone was already in it.

""WTH are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping It's almost morning DUH!"

"Well you will not sleep here you're bed is over there" I pointed to the stacks of newspaper on the ground.

"Fuck that I'm not a dog" I kicked him out of the bed making him fall on the cold floor.

"As long as you stay here you are one" With that said I fell into a dark sleep.

* * *

_'Amu~neechan I can't sleep, the thunder can I sleep with you"_

_'No Ami you're 5 sleep by yourself'_

_'Bu…'_

_'I said sleep by yourself'_

_….I'VE GOT TO PUT OUT THE FIRE…..Ami's still in there! I ran towards the well but the rope was cut …..NO! Ami!...I had to try and save her. I( ran towards the house, but the villagers held me back!_

_'NO AMI IS STILL IN THERE'_

_'YOU CAN'T MISS HINAMORI'_

_'I HAVE TO TRY!' no one let me go I could hear her scream, I cried for them to let me go, but they wouldn't. Her screams….WHY DID THEY STOP!_

_'AMI!'_

* * *

_I awoke to find Ikuto hovering above me, His face full of worry, I could feel my tears flooding my eyes. Ikuto was trying to say something, but I couldn't hear._

I then wrapped my arms around Ikuto, I held him so close to me scared that he would disappear. His arms then caressed my back let me know he would stay with me and I cried there in his arms until I once again fell into a slumber.

* * *

Ikuto- That A-hole stole my line!

KitCat- Ikuto~ are you jealous

Amu- I think he is~

Kai- totally jealous~

Ikuto- Shut Up!

Amu/KitCat/Kai- **PLEASE R&R**


	4. Authors note

_**UnderStanding Vamps**_

Hello minna and this is just a short view into my version of the

Creatures of the night = vampires

In my world my vampires are allowed to walk in the day,

And no they don't sparkle (u heard me twilighters)

Instead my vampires are just irritated by to much sunlight

Which is why they usually don't go out.

BUT if they do not have enough blood in there bodies

It could really hurt them A LOT.

My vampires are also kinda perverted. To my vampires

Sex and blood is what drives them (hehehehe)

They also are very good at 'it'

Vampires in my story have many rules like:

must not know about us

2.'Pets' are off limits to anyone other then owner

3. must get permission from elder to do ANYTHING

there are many other rules but theses are the most important.

Now I would just like to say that the next chapter

Is on its way.

And It's gonna be good.

And here for you guyz is a little preview

* * *

"_Amu I need you" Oh god he was rubbing his member against me. I have to keep control_

_"Ikuto listen you don't really want to do this" ah his hand it going under my shirt. I can feel him tugging my bra, his hand then reached under the fabric, as he roughly played with my breast. I could se his other hand._

_It was pulling down his pants zipper showing me his boxers that were tight aroung his erect member. I had to stop him or else we were both going to regret this. But how do I break the spell._

_Ah I know. Oh this was a bad idea._

* * *

Hahahahahahahahah

That's all for now, see you guys next chapter!


	5. Bitchy, Witchy

Kai-Darlings~ How have u all been?

KitCat/Amu- AHHHH~ Ssssoooo dreamy!

Ikuto- KitCat~chan You didn't forget about me right? ( KitCat turns to a half naked Ikuto)

KitCat-OMG Kai would look awesome in just a towel! (Ignores Ikuto and joins Amu)

Ikuto-UGH! Dang I really hate that guy!( Goes into emo corner and makes voodoo doll)

KitCat- I don't own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oi Wake up"

I hit the hard floor with a thud, I quickly got up and was ready to tear 'His' throat out.

"WTF DON"T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS FOR YOU"RE MASTER" I gripped him by his collar of his PJS and threw him against the bed making him completely immobile. BUT

Once again he showed no fear. Instead he showed an expression I knew all to well. Hunger.

"I'm hungry go get me something"

**5 minutes later**

"WAIT Why the hell am I making him a sandwich"

"Hmmm Amu why are you so loud"I looked toward Kukai, and man did he look HOT. He wore only a black pajama pants, which allowed me to take a few looks at his beautifully sculpted abs. His hair on the other hand was all over the place.

I explained to Kukai how Disobedient Ikuto was, Kukai thought for a while, Finally he smiled letting me know he got an idea. But when he didn't tell me immediately I knew it was something I wasn't going to like.

"Well I know someone who can help you" I scooted closer curious of his answer. I felt like I was a human reiceving something from god.

"There is this…..witch I know" ….WITCH! No not that.

"Why a witch? I mean how could a witch help me?"

"They have all the spells, She helped me get my arm back after the war against the enemy clan"

Before I knew it I was on my way in my black Hybrid to The witch named Rima's house. Kukai had warned me though that Rima was a very stubborn person, and wouldn't help without an interesting reason.

Ha here I am. I parked in front of a small wood cottage. The lake next to the cottage reflected the light from the moon. I walked up to the cottage, but before I could knock on the door A small Blonde girl opened the door.

She invited me in. I stepped into the house to see that the house was lit only by candles, the room was a dark red, and jars filled the shelves. I then saw a crystal ball. I chuckled.

"I guess you saw me coming" I pointed to the crystal ball.

"Actually Kukai called" She held up her phone. So witches were more modern now a days.

" So Vampire what is it thet you need? "

"Can't you just read my mind" I said sarcasticly. She glared at me. "Just Kidding, uumm I want to control someone"

"NO not a good enough reason, Please leave."

"Wait what do you mean not a good enough reason. I have spent one day with this guy, and although he is my pet he still won't obe.."

"A human not obeying, Now that is rare. Usually Humans are completely over taken by the Vampire race." She then ran over to a large book, and started flipping through pages. She said a few word I didn't understand, until a collar appeared in her hands.

"Use this, It will allow who ever wears it to only think of you, and do what ever you say."

That's all I needed to hear. After taking the collar I made my way back home. Ikuto was going

**20 minutes later (In Amu's Room)**

"Ikuto~ I got something for ya" I stated in the most obnoxious voice I could ever make.

"Hhhmmm wat is it? Wat is it?" He scooted more towards me curiosity and excitement over flowing through his eyes.

"This" I pounced on Ikuto pinning him to the bed wear I slipped on the collar around his neck. No Effect what so ever. Or so I thought A bright light came. And before I knew it I was the one pinned to the bed.

"Amu You are so beautiful"

"Eh"

"I think I love you" Ikuto leaned down his face inches away from me I pushed him off of me and quickly grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello" the person on the other line said.

"WTH why is Ikuto Trying to rape me?"

"Well you said he wasn't obeying you, so now he will do what ever will please you"

"Yea but not this kinda pleasure" I said Looking over at Ikuto, who was taking off his shirt.

"Listen this is how you break the spell: Do what you know he would never do!"

"What the fuck does that mean" before I could say anything else I was again pinned to the bed wwith my hands above my head.

"Amu I need you" Oh god he was rubbing his member against me. I have to keep control

"Ikuto listen you don't really want to do this" ah his hand it going under my shirt. I can feel him tugging my bra, his hand then reached under the fabric, as he roughly played with my breast. I could se his other hand.

It was pulling down his pants zipper showing me his boxers that were tight aroung his erect member. I had to stop him or else we were both going to regret this. But how do I break the spell.

Ah I know. Oh this was a bad idea.

I then did what I knew Ikuto would have never done. I twisted us so that I was now on top. I straddled him getting a good feel of 'it' pressing up against me.

I leaned forward, and pressed my cold lips against his. Damn why did kissing have to feel so hot?

Somehow although I was dead, when my lips met his in a passionate kiss. My heart once again started to beat.

* * *

KitCat- Hey Ikuto come here

Ikuto- What so you can tell me about you're boyfriend? (KitCat kisses Ikuto on the cheek)

Amu-haha You'll always be the hottest guy here! (Ikuto blushes)

KitCat- If you agree Please R&R!


	6. KISS!

KitCat- Hey Minna wat's up yo~

Amu-Is she going through another phase?

Kai-Yup! Go baby Go! (KitCat begins to rap)

KitCat- Yo Yo u know me I go with the flow ,and

Ikuto-(ikuto finishes rap) and I think my ear drums are goin to blow!(KitCat goes to emo corner AGAIN)

Amu-Ummm thanks for all ur support KitCat doesn't own Shugo Chara~

* * *

**Chapter Recap**

I leaned forward, and pressed my cold lips against his. Damn why did kissing have to feel so hot?

Somehow although I was dead, when my lips met his in a passionate kiss. Why is it that a dead persons heart actually starts to beat again.

**Chapter 5**

God this felt good it's been sssoooo long since I had this kinda contact with the opposite sex. NO Amu! Get hold of you're self Ikuto is going to wake up in 5,4,3,2,and 1!...

It didn't work! Aaahhhh .

I could feel Ikuto's lips leave mine to trail butterfly kisses down my neck as both his hands played with my nipples, tugging and pinching them.

Loud sounds escaped my lips as I felt his now free member rub against my thigh it was going upwards to my most purest part. Why did I have to wear a skirt tonight?

Then an even louder moan came out of me I realized one of Ikuto's hands had disappeared from my breast it was now stroking my underwear. I could feel my cold body getting hotter from his touch.

Why didn't it work? Rima said I do something that Ikuto doesn't want to do….Unless Ikuto did want to kiss me? Nah if he did he wouldn't act like such a asshole….Then why didn't it work?

"I-Ikuto Pl-lea-se s-to-p….." No I don't want this 'Do something Ikuto wouldn't do' eh? Something he wouldn't do…. I got it!

"Ikuto~"

"Yes Amu?"

"Ikuto you love me right?" Ikuto stopped stroking me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course"

"And you'll do anything for me?" He got up and pulled me to his chest.

"Anything princess"

"THEN! Go get me a sandwich, extra cheese , no mayo, mustard ,relish, coke ,….."haha It's working!

Ikuto twitched a little bit I could see he was resisting the urge. Just one more thing and it should work.

"And don't forget to call me master!"That's all it took.

"I will never call u master! You stupid bitchy Vampire!" Ikuto was back he looked at me and then back at himself before he jumped off the bed.

He pulled his member back into his underwear and again stared at my buddy up and down. He stopped at my thighs his stare stayed there for a while before he turned around. No longer facing me.

"Amu If you wanted me to forgive you, you didn't have to try and seduce me"

"Who would seduce you. You were the one trying to rape me."

He quickly turned around. I explained to him everything that had happened. He once again turned away from me, probably confused as fuck.

"Wait so what was the first thing you tried?" Oh shit why did he have to ask that question. That is the only thing I left out.

"Uuummmm I tried k-k-k…HUGGING YOU! Yup hugging you that's " Ikuto glared at me for a while studying my face.

"Hahahahaha Idiot I have nothing against hugging people"

"What about Kissing?"

"What?"

OH SHIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY? OH NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

KitCat-minna I stayed up all night researching (KitCat collapses on floor)

Ikuto- Researching? You were out all night flirting

Kai-EEEEEHHHHHHH! You CHEATED ON ME!(Kai runs away)

KitCat- WAIT KAI!

Ikuto- Shit!

Amu- Ummmmmm **Please R&R**


	7. A samurai Love

KitCat- (Glares at ikuto)

Ikuto-Umm... SORRY FOR THE DELAYBUT WERE NOW BACK (starts to sweat)

Amu-I think she's still pissed cause u chased off Kai

KitCat-(fire builds up around her)

Ikuto- KitCat is awesome but she DOESN'T own shugo chara

* * *

_Previously_

_"_What about kissing?"

"Huh"

**Chapter 7**

"I mean have you seen the weather it's very sunny" OH SHIT why did I say that?

"Amu it's in the middle of the night"

"O-oh yeah...Well you know I'm not feeling very well so I should go to sleep" I pulled the covers over me, only to have them tugged back off.

"Kiss" 'twitch' ah man stupid vampire, fang fulled mouth!

"Did you kiss me? Amu" He stared at me, all feelings of releif covered by all seriousness (is that even a word?)

"What are ..."

"Did we kiss or not?" He grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look into his violet eyes. It defenitly hurt but for some odd reason I was at a complete loss of words. I then did one of the hardest things in the world. I told the truth.

"Ikuto I thought that would be something that you wouldn't do, so I tried it." His grip on me released, he scooted alittle closer to me his face once again inches away.

"Did you like it?" God whatr kinda question is that. I mean the kiss was different, I didn't exactly hate it but did I even like it. Or maybe it was just my vampire hormones.

I didn't answer. He chuckled alittle setting me a bit at ease.

"Can you please answer one of my questions" Ikuto asked a small smirk layed on his face.

"Sure but not about what happened I would like to forget it" Shit maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ikuto's face showed a tint of sorrow before turning into complete curiousity.

"You promise to answer it?" I knodded how bad could it be. "Who is Ami?"

"Ami"

I could remember everything so vividly I remember how she always used to smell of daises. How eveyday she would go to the farm to help our mother with the goats. Everything that I really didn't want to remember.

_"Amu~ neechan"_

_"mmm" I looked up to see little 5 year old Ami kneeling down in front of me with the yellow daises in her small hands._

_"I picked these for you"_

_"Eh all by yourself? Wow their beautiful" I picked her up in my arms gently as if I could break her so easily. Like she was as fragile as the flowers she picked. I kissed her on her forehead bringing her closer to my heart. She looked up at me with her pure eyes, and smiled._

_" I love you Neechan~"_

_"I love you too my Kokoro" _

_Ami and I was extremly happy. Even though our families farm was not doing so well we still had fun, but not all of my memories were as great. As I grew up I had fallen in love with a young man named Kairi he was a samurai._

_My family did not approve of him because of his past of violence, but I didn't care everyday Kairi would bring me gifts, Jewlery, kimono's anything I could dream of I imagined my life with Kairi. I could rid my life of a peasent, I wouldn't have any chores, any worries. I would be free._

_Kairi and I decided to run away togeather it was a cold night, it was storm season here, I was ready to run I just needed to wait till midnight. I was going away from all this, and into a life of wealth._

_I then awoke to the sound of the thunder outside. Following the thunder was the sound of my bedroom door opening._

_'Amu~neechan I can't sleep, the thunder can I sleep with you"_

_No way she was going to ruin my plan of sneaking out I had to get her out of my room._

_'No Ami you're 5 sleep by yourself'_

_'Bu…'_

_'I said sleep by yourself'_

_With that said I fell asleep once again. In a couple hours no more little sisters to worry about._

_I woke once again, but this time to the smell of smoke. I got up quickly to my feet looking around my room. I could see the smoke slipping in under my door. I had to go look for Ami, mom, and dad I had to see if they had woken up._

_I then felt a pair of hands pull me out from my window. The hands pulled me outside where I then saw the owner of the hands. Kairi, his hair was all over the place and that stench it was alchole._

_"Amu My love let us go" I broke free from him._

_"What do you mean my family might still be in the house."_

_"Well you're mother and father are I made sure of it" I looked at him, I then noticed the blood stained on his kimono._

_"What did you do?"_

_"I made sure nobody would come after us"_

_"No" I then ran, as fast as I could into the crowd of villagers that had gathered. They all stood there weeping. Then I heard her scream. It was Ami._

_I ran towards the well only to find the rope cut I hystericly yelled out for help if anyone could help her, but noone moved. I rushed towards the house only to be captured in the arms of the vilagers._

_"LET ME GO AMI IS STILL IN THERE" I heard her scream die out, but still I fought to get out of there grips. I had lost everything I loved and the only thing I really needed A family. _

_All the my tears blurred my vision, I saw one person stand out in the crowd. My families killer. My tears then became pure hatred luckly noone had a sword or I would have slaughtered him right there._

I realized I was talking out loud my voice cracking here and there. Ikuto's face was tainted with tears. How lucky he was to have tears to shed. As for me The dead have no need to cry.

* * *

KitCat- (tears run down face)

Ikuto- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin things with you and kai

KitCat- I'm not crying about that, This chapter actually made me super sad :(

Amu- WAHWAH! (Hugs KitCat, both cry)

Kai- Please **R&R**

Ikuto- Hey ur back!


	8. WAR

KitCat-Minna I'm back to normal now XD

Ikuto-Thank Go...(KitCat roundhouse kick ikuto)

Amu-IDK if she forgives u yet

KitCat-Oh i do forgive him I just felt like kicking him

Kai- My darling doesn't own Shugo chara

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After revealing my past last night Ikuto has stopped fighting me. He now seems to be obeying me. Oh god he must be planning something, Ha if he thinks he can trick me yeah right.

A pair of hands then gripped me and pulled me back.

"Amu watch where you're going you were about to walk right into the wall" I looked at my pet Ikuto. His hair was really messed up, his eyes never losing that beautiful violet touch, and his arms strong and large just when he touched me...Damn it no matter what I do I still remember that night.

I jerked my body away from his giving us some distance so he wouldn't be able to see my blush. Though that Deep chuckle tells me it didn't work.

"I-I didn't need you'r help I just.."

"AMU!" I turned to see a bloody Kukai Running towards me, All embaressment dissapeared my face was now hard. I ran met him halfway the blood over flowing the air around us.

"Kukai whose blood covers you" I answered my own question before he could even open his mouth.

"Its Utau, we sent her to go vist our sister coven in the west. She said other vampires attacked her" I felt complete anger fill me. Utau was strong,and her craziness made her even more dangerous. Even if I was her elder I think if Utau was really pissed she would take me out with no problem.

"Amu" Tsukasa was by my side holding my fist he probably felt me.

"Tsukasa When do we leave for battle"

"Amu Utau brought something back"

"Tsukas allow me to take control of th.."

"AMU THEY FOUND THIS" I looked at his pale hand to find a yellow hankercheif with a daisy on it. Memories once again flooded my mind.

* * *

_"Kairi" I ran towards the figure sweat covering my body._

_"Amu aren't you supposed to be working in the fields?"_

_"Yea but I had to give you this" I pulled out a blue hankercheif with my favorite flower on it._

_"I made this for you it's a matching set" I retrieved a exact look alike but instead mine was yellow._

_"Why this? I could always buy you a nicer one then this rag" I wrapped my arms around him._

_"Because I love you" His arms then mimicked mine. Kairi held me close_

_"Amu run away with me" I hugged him tighter._

"Amu" I didn't look back at Ikuto I held the hankercheif in my hands, I held it tighter,and tighter. I could feel Tsukasa tryin to calm me but it didn't work I looked at Tsukasa my fangs out. My eyes red like blood. I snarled my next words.

"WE LEAVE TONIGHT"

**Later that night**

"Amu" I looked up to see Ikuto dressed in a blck ripped jeans, and a black hoodie.

"You can keep asking me, but you're are still not coming"

"Amu I'm not going to let you go in alone, anyway why did you get mad when you saw this hankercheif?" I didn't need to look at him to know he didn't like my answer.

"This is what I gave Kairi" Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him. His warm skin in complete contact with mine.

"So Kairi is still alive"

"NO, I made sure I killed him, after I was turned by Tsukasa I went after him"

"You didn't have to become a vampire you could have kille"

"You don't understan!" I yelled pinning him to the bed. " I din't become this to be stronger I did this to punish myself, I did this so that I'll never forget what I did, so i can suffer for what I put Ami through. I did this to make sure someone like me never lives happily, or dies happily"

For the hundred years I have lived I have never been able to forget what I did, memories haunting me when ever I feel at peace. Reminding me why I gave up life. I could never die no matter how much I tried cutting myself, I would always heal. Hanging myself was useless since I didn't need breath.

This feeling on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto had flipped us his lips colliding with mine, and his tears hitting my cold skin. I had always been afraid of love, That the next one I fell in love with would end up being another murderer. Not Ikuto, His eyes showed something Kairi's didn't show. Sorrow, lonliness, regret, LIFE.

I kissed back, making sure his lips never left mine. I held him close to me like how I held Ami. His heart beating near my cold chest letting me know I wasn't hurting him. Our kiss got more passionate. Before there was a knock on my door , Ikuto and I spread apart as Kukai walked through the doors.

It was time for battle. Who ever had this hankercheif I was going to find them and kill them.

**North vampire coven**

"I hope you are ready my children" A man in a blck robe walked ouit from the shadows.

Two figures stood beside hime mouths, and clothes stained with blood.

"My son did you make sure the blonde one took the hankercheif?" The tall man to his right chuckles.

"Yes I wouldn't want my little Amu getting lost" a small stream of light hit his face. His long green hair danced in the wind.

"Amu _My love _Let's see who kills who" He picked a limp body, and sank his fangs in. Releasing a red river to flow.

* * *

KitCat- ARE YOU READY FOR BATTLE!

Amu- were you watching 300 again?

Ikuto- O_O oh you mean the one with the spartan guy and he was all like spearing people?

KitCat- Yea oh and remember ( Starts acting out 300 with Ikuto)

Amu-Ummm...**Please R&R**


	9. Blast form the Past?

KitCat- hey minna sorry itz taking me so long to right new chapters

Ikuto-We were wondering wen u were goin to start writing again -_-

Amu-Hey do u guyz here that? O_o

Kairi-Greetings...

Everyone- Kairi wat u doin here?

Kairi- I wanted to find out why i'm the bad guy (glares at KitCat)

Amu- well Kit...

KitCat- Cause u creep me out _ (kairi's mouth drops)

Ikuto- hehe KitCat doesn't own shugo chara!

* * *

**Recap**

"Amu _My love _Let's see who kills who" He picked a limp body, and sank his fangs in. Releasing a red river to flow.

**Chapter 8**

"Amu what is 'that' doing here" I looked at Kukai. We were hiding in the woods next to the abandoned warehouse that the sister coven occupy. We were all prepared for a fight, all of my coven had fangs bared. The only out of place person was 'That' a.k.a Ikuto.

"Ikuto is here to help us" Kukai rolled his eyes and continued observing the warehouse. I walked towards Ikuto who was leaning up against a tree. As i approached him his face lit up. He quickly put his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing, dog?" I asked untangling his arms.

" Well you did practically jump on me and kiss me ;)" he stated with his signiture smirk played across his face "So I decided we should da..."

"No" I interrupted "Ikuto that meant nothing I...I mean we can't be togeather"

"Why am i not good enough" His smirk left him I could see his anger corrupt his aura "Am I not as good as Kairi?"

"This has nothing to do with him" I whispered "Ikuto I'm a vampire your human, its just impossible for us to be togeather" With that said I walked away, but i was just able to hear what he said next.

"Edward, and Bella are togeather" I chuckled to that. Then a scream reminds me why I'm here. It was time I'm coming for you Kairi, and this time I'll make sure you're dead.

**minutes later**

We made our way to the doors, Fangs ready for anything. We were just about to burst through the doors when they opened to show us hundreds of vampires waiting, with thousands of vampires dead.

Filled with anger the vampires attack, Thousands of vampires colliding. I joined in.

A young vampire ran towards me his claws aiming for my neck. I quickly grabbed his arm and tore it off smearing my face with blood, I through him to the side letting my army take care of the remains. I must have taken down 10 vamps cause before i knew it I was completely covered with blood ofthe fallen.

The blood stainded my pink hair. If I could see myself even I would be scared. I had just ripped off the head of another vampire when I noticed a familiar scent coating the air. I scanned the rooms slowly observing every face. Then I saw him.

I lost all scenses, as I rushed towards the figure, ripping through anyone who got in my way. I was so close his scent was so strong so familiar. Then I noticed another scent. I finally took a minute to taken in Kairi, he was very pale, his dark green hair tied back in a samurai style hair, he was taller, more masculin, and he had Ikuto's neck in between his hands.

"Iktuo" I stopped in my tracks knowing if i stepped any closer he would hurt him.

"Amu, oh how long has it been, hundreds, no thousands of years since we last met" Kairi dropped Ikuto to the ground. "Amu is this you'r new pet. hahaha. I would have expected someone a little more of a challenge"

"Why are you alive? I killed you"

"Oh no Amu you didn't kill me, I must admit i was close, but then I met him. He told me I could live, I could get my revenge, just as long as i kill off you're stupid coven" He got into a crouched stance, which i mimicked.

"You deservered all of that, and now I'm goin to kill you Kairi."

"Oh Amu how I have waited for this day" He was ready to leap at me, until a booming voice stopped him.

"Kairi my son, We wouldn't want Amu to die, before we show her our little gift" Kairi pulled back, A smile corrupting his face.

"Ah yes you're gift" He said something in a language I didn't quiet understand. Whatever he brings out I'll destr...AMI!

Out of the shadows behind Kairi, walked a figure, a figure i haven't seen since my human years. Her beautiful hair was now grown out, she was taller, her cute features now evil, and her eyes showed only death.

"Ami" I retracted my fangs, only to have her fangs appear.

* * *

Ikuto- WOW ami is back?, and she is evil?

Amu-lol nice twilight touch :)

KitCat- I kno right u kno i had to add some twilight, and yup AMI IS BACK!

Ikuto/Amu- Wat will Amu/I do?

KitCat- guess ur just going to have to wait like everyone else ;)

Amu/Ikuto- Pleaz R&R to see wat happens next!


	10. Sisters of Blood

KitCat- Minna sorry it took so long...I'm feeling a bit si...(falls over)

Ikuto- KitCat (holds kitcat up romantically leaning closer)

Amu- Eeeehhhhh! (KitCat sneezes in Ikuto's face) O_o

KitCat- oh hey Ikuto.../ *cough, cough*

Amu- Hahahahaha that's what you get playboy! hahahahaha

Ikuto- (wipes face) KitCat doesn't own Shugo chara

* * *

**ReCap chapter 8**

"Ami" I retracted my fangs, only to have her fangs appear.

**Chapter 9**

Ami, innocent, pure, lovebale Ami. She was the only thing that kept me going, The only thing that mad me become a vampire.

She was mine, and she was gone. But now I see her hear in front of me, her beautiful light brown hair longer, her features sharper, and her teeth scary.

How could they have done this. Ami was dead wasn't she, she didn't come out of the fire, plus I killed Kairi how? I looked at Ami her lovely eyes now filled with desire and death.

"Ami how did you? KAIRI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" I yelled not taking my eyes off Ami.

"Well Amu when you left me to bleed to death, my master was drawn to my blood. He saw how much I wanted to kill you, and so our pact was made. I kill the covens, and he lets me kill you. Simple." He walked to my sister, wrapped his bloodied hands around her. Setting my whole body on fire.

"Oh and finding you're sister was a plus. She was seriously burned, trust me it was a surprise she lived. Well Ami here has been waiting to meet you again. Right Ami?" His cold lips met hers and that alone set me off.

My fangs poped out, I ran towards him ready to tear off his fucking neck.

Pair of small, but strong hands pushed me away. My back hit the pillar all the way on the other side of the building. I got up shaking away the pain only to be punched by those same hands.

I looked up and saw Ami running towrds me mouth open, fangs bared. i jumped dodging her attack.

"Ami what are you doing? I'm you're sister! Don't you remember?" Tears ran down my cheeks. Did she really forget me?

"Yes Amu I do remember. You killed our parents, cause they wouldn't let you leave with Kairi-kun, You told me to go back to my room so you could light the house on fire. NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I had enough time to deflect her attack, but I stood there. Unmoving. I could feel the pain of all her hits, and claws. Still I didn't move. How could Kairi go so far? Ami sweet Ami.

"AMU! WHY AREN'T YOU MOVING? AMU PLEASE." I looked toward the scream to see Ikuto crawling towards me, Kairi grabbed him, and pulled him up to his mouth. He glared at me before sinking his fangs into Ikuto's neck.

I jumped up only to be slammed back down, Ikuto his eyes fading, beautiful eyes losing their violet color.

NO I CAN"T LET THE FUCK FACE DO THIS!NOT TO IKUTO! AMU MOVE YOU"RE ASS!

I threw ami off of me and ran as fast as I could to Kairi. Kairi dropped Ikuto to the ground, Opened his mouth up wide. Giving me enough room to stab my fist right through the back of his mouth.

Blood gushed out of his mouth, his body goin limp. I drew my hand out. My eyes full of blood lust.

Her screams reached my ears, making my head jerk back to a angry Ami. I had no feeling whatsoever. Only Ikuto dropping to the grown swirled in my head. My clan was winning, but I was too focused on Ami on the coming at me to care.

She came at me her tears leaving trails behind as she came towards me.

I could hear Ikuot gasping for air, yelling at me to stop.

I pushed his voice aside.

Ami was inches away from me claws aiming for my heart. I deflected her hands, and was ready for my next move.

Ikuto screams were the last thing I heard.

That is before Ami's scream echoed through the room.

* * *

KitCat- Kay so I kno you guyz are wondering why these chapters are short, but that's cause i want to prolong the ending, make you guyz wonder whats going to happen...(Sneezes, Ikuto flinches)

Ikuto- *phew* I thought you were going to sneeze on me aga...( Amu Sneezes on Ikuto)

Amu- ...I think I caught her cold...(Sneezes)

Ikuto- (wipes face AGAIN) PleaZ R&R


	11. Broken Heart

KitCat- srry bout all the delays i know every1 is excited to see wat happens :3

Ikuto-Not Really '~'

Amu- yea we could careless :/

(kitcat punches amu and ikuto)

KitCat- I don't own Shugo Chara! SO ENJOY :3

* * *

RECAP

Ikuto screams were the last thing I heard.

That is before Ami's scream echoed through the room.

Chapter 10

Ami went flying to the otherside of the warehouse. Even from where I'm standing I could see the red mark on Ami's cheek. I was there by her side in seconds, I pulled her hood from her jacket over her head and punched her in the jaw sending her a yards away.

If Ami wanted to kill me. I'm going down with a fight!

"AMI!" her head turned towards me. "Before I kick you're ass, I want you to know I didn't kill you or our parents"

"LIAR!" tears ran down her red cheeks "KAIRI SAID IT WAS YOU! THAT HE TRIED TO STOP YOU AND YOU KILLED HIM. KAIRI LOVES ME HE WOULDN'T LIE"

I was once again at her side. Ami had braced herself for another hit, it was amusing to see her flinch, and even more amusing to see the surprise on her face.

Ami raised to her feet, and pulled her arm back ready to attack.

"DON'T even think about it, kokoro" I haven't said her nickname in a while, and by the look on her face she missed that name.

" I WILL REVENGE MY PARENTS!"

" Not before i tear off you're arm" I smirked. I don't think she liked that. Her claws went straight to my face. I stepped away, but she just barely missed.

"Do you really think i would kill mom and dad ami?" I licked the blood dripping from my cheek.

"YOU WOULD CAUSE YOU WERE GOIN TO LEAVE US! YOU DIDN"T LOVE US ANYMORE!"

"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU...and i still do" I looked at her, our eyes meeting.

" Ami.." I stepped towards her.

she ran towards me sending her claws into my shoulders, but i didn't even try blocking it. She ran at me again sending stabs after stabs into my body, but still i moved towards her.

" YOU LIAR" stab "I HATE YOU" stab "DIE"

My arms were just about to go into her, but before it could go completely around her. A sword peirced her through her stomache.

My heart once again started to beat. Ami fell to the ground coughing out blood. I followed her to the ground and pulled her into my arms.

"AMI" I gently grabbed the sword and ripped it from her body.

"Ami everything is going to be fine.." I held her tighter.

" no you can't..." Ami coughed sending blood splatters on my already soaked shirt. "Oh i got a little blood on you.."

I gave a small laugh. " Ami i'll find a way to..."

"NO! i know kairi was lying, but i couldn't face it.." She held on to me as she tried to shift into a better position. "I'm just so stubborn...I must have got it from my sister"

"Ami...I don't want you to.." I couldn't even get the word out.

"Amu~chan what are you doing on the floor?" I looked up and saw Tsukasa standing obve me, his hair a little messed up.

Ami cuddled closer to me. Wrapping her arms around me.

"Ami?" Her eyes gazed into mine, and I could tell what it was before she said it. She pointed to Tsukasa and mummbled a final word before she went silent.

"Father" Ami's body went limp I could feel her body relax, but the feeling was then consumed by the pain of Tsukasa's sword slashing my chest.

* * *

Amu/Ikuto- Wait why is Tsukasa evil now?

KitCat- Well I got the idea from the underworld movie lol...and I kinda ran out of characters /

Ikuto- Yea the second one sounds true _

KitCat- So minna are you almost ready for the lemon XD

Amu- I better not be the perverted one this time...(KitCat and Ikuto whistle)

Ikuto- you know I heard its going to rain today...

Amu-DON"T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I"M NOT THE PERVERTED ONE RIGHT?

KitCat- Please R&R and even tell me who you think the perverted one will be ;) SEE YA :3


	12. Chapter update!

Hey minna! I know you guyz

want to see the ending already plus the lemon ;)

but its taking a little longer then planned

Why? you ask, well itz because I haven't really found out how i want to end it...lol

as i was writing the chapters a new idea popped into my head...and ITZ AWESOME!

though Itz alittle hard when i forget things sooooo easily /

so I'm slowly going through the chapter in my head, also I have been working on another series, and no itz not a sequal to bite me

itz a whole different series (srry i just didn't want to lose the idea for the new series) so I'm about to show you the start of

my new series..."FML" hehe I come up with the stupidest names XD anyway here it is:

**_"fatso Amu!" " Where you going ugly?" "Whats with the pink hair?"_**

**_"stop please~" a 6 year old Amu fell to the floor, as the other kids teased her, and poked her._**

**_"Wait" Amu looked only to see the person who started her torture. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._**

**_"I-Iku-kun, help me" Tears ran down her eyes. Ikuto wasn't always this mean bully, but he was her best friend, she had a HUGE crush on him too, but now he was darker. Scarier._**

**_Ikuto walked up to Amu, but a little boy in blonde walked between him and Amu._**

**_"Tsukiyomi-san this is emough Amw did nothing wrong" he held his ground even though Ikuto was older. That is until Ikuto smacked him to the ground._**

**_"Tadase-kun!" Amu screamed, trying to make her way to him, but Ikuto grabbed her up by her ponytail. _**

**_"JUST DIE!" Was the last thing Ikuto said before pushed her into the pond next to them._**

TAADAA

hehe atleast I didn't kill off Tadase (yet lol)

but yeah Ikuto is kinda like the bad guy, but i'm not making a tadamu thing, it going to be amuto :)

But that's all I could show you since I don't want to spoil it for you guyz.

Soo next chapter of bite me is coming out. And a new series!

Talk To You Guyz Soon! :3 kitty face


	13. I'm gonna Kill you!

__

KitCat- Thank u ALL for waiting!

Ikuto- Is it time for the lemon? ;)

Amu- NOOOOO MY VIRGINITY!

Ikuto- Wait didnt i take ur virginity in the last story?

Amu- ...STILL!

KitCat- Uh anyway i dont own shugo chara...

* * *

CHAPTER 11

The pain as the silver of his sword stung my entire body. I curled over, holding the gash with my arm trying to prevent blood from gushing out. It didn't work more just started flowing, my vision was failing me.

"Tsu...Tsukasa why?" It took all my will to ask this question to the man in front of me, the man who was my father, my leader, my sisters killer.

"I had smelt blood that day. Blood and burning, I could care less honestly, but then I heard you, your voice filled with anger, hatred. So I came your way, and then I turned you, thinking you would be some help" He chuckled.

"But thats after I found you'r poor little Ami, she was pretty much dead when I found her, she was calling you're name you know? asking why her sister didn't come to help her" Tears filled my eyes at the thought of Ami calling for me.

"I kept her hidden with you'r boyfriend who I also turned. They helped me bring down this coven, see they were going to turn me in, they found out I was killing others of our kind, and i just couldn't let that happen. Having you come was a bonus I wanted to see who was stronger yopu or your sister, pity you're both going to die though." He began walking away, he lifted his scary hand to brush hi hair back.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO AMU!" I could only hear a loud smack after that before I drifted off into an eternal death.

* * *

_"Amu~nii" Ami stood before me hands reaching for me. Then her skin began to smoke her body slowly lighting on fire._

_"AMI!" I tried to put out the fire, but I couldn't reach her. I was just moving farther and farther away._

_"Hey Lil' vampire" I turned to see Ikuto. His hair slightly messy, he looked beautiful. No marks of the battle on him._

_" Amu you'r really an idiot you know. Going off like that, trying to protect me, when seeing you hurt is the thing I never ever want to see" He held my hand in his. " If you leave me Amu I will never forgive you...Damn i totally feel like Bella right now...Amu I..._

* * *

" I..I love you Amu" I stared at the hunched figure to my side, he had a bandage around his neck, his head was down letting his blue locks cover his face. But I didn't need to see his face to know he was crying.

"If you...dont stop..crying..you'll drown me.." His head shot up, showing me his amazing face. He practically jumped on me, pulling me into his arms, where i slowly, and painfully adjusted to the sudden contact.

"AMU YOU'R AWAKE! YOU'RE AWAKE! and.."

"and I heard everything...my little bella" I let out a small chuckle, but soon it turned into quite sobbs. His arms tightened.

"Excuse me for intterupting" I looked behind him, and stared at the small witch standing in my doorway.

"Rima?" I took in my surronding, I was in the small gothic cabin in the woods, blood soaked badages layed around me.

"Rima came she found us, she saved us after the vampires left."

"But how did you...?...Crystal ball?"

"Close Cell phone...some girl named Utau called saying something bad was goind to happen"

I pushed my body to sit up, but my body shook, and i landed back down on my bed

"You need to feed, I'll leave you two alone" Rima closed the door, while Ikuto on the other hand was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ikuto NO! I cant do that"

" You have to Amu" he threw his shirt aside showing me his glistening abs, he was soooo bite-able.

"No-"

"AMU its okay, I can handle it" He leaned forward, making his scent flood my nostrils.

"If it hurts tell me" He nodded. I slowly removed the bandages from his neck, showing me a red mark where he was last bitten, not wanting to hurt him I tilted my head to the other side.

I could see the vein as it coursed sweet blood through his body, I slowly licked the side of his neck, receiving groan from Ikuto. I opened my mouth , my fangs were out slowly getting closer to his neck, but they instead collided with his lips.

I kissed back, I hesitated, but slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for 5 minutes, but broke off so Ikuto could help his burning lungs, he was about to talk, but i interrupted him by sticking my tongue down his throat.

Our tongues fought for what seemed like hours. I then felt him pulling away, as we seperated I let out a tiny whimper, but Ikuto was able to silence me, by tilting his head, exposing his neck. I wanted to refuse, but my body just wanted it so badly. I rolled him over, leaving me on top, and i quickly bit in.

The blood was amazing, it went down my throat easily, setting my entire body on fire, he tasted so good. I wanted to taste more. I pulled away, and stared at my flushed lover under me.

I carfully licked his neck, and slowly made my way lower. I nibbled on his collar bone, making his body shiver. I went lower to his chest, and continued to make my way lower. Before I knew it I by his crotch, my hand began rubbing him through his pants, feeling the buldge get bigger, with my touch.

"Amu..." He moaned my name as i slowly pulled down his pants, releasing his erect member...IT WAS FUCKING HUGE! I grasped it in my hands, making Ikuto squirm in my hands. I stuck my tongue out wanting to taste him. I licked at the base, and dragged my tongue up his length to the tip. I sucked on the tip creating more sounds from Ikuto.

I took him all the way in, wanting to taste what could be found inside of them, after 20 minutes of sucking and licking him I was finally rewarded with the warm liquid i was waiting for, It went down my throat like the warm blood I had drank earlier. I moved my way back up kissing Ikuto once again, allowing him to taste himself.

"Amu" He was panting now, but still I needed to have more. I stripped of my remaining clothes leaving me in a loose bandage around my chest. I positioned myself right above his once again harden member. I looked at my lover, who has been silent for a while.

"Is it going to fit?" I mummbled trying to figure out how to put it in. Ikuto chuckled, he quickly grabbed my hips and pushed me down roughly on his HUGE member. All i could do was scream, and stay there, not wanting anymore pain.

"Amu...you'r so tight" It stung for a little more, but once the pain was gone I began roughly slamming myself down on Ikuto, moving faster, and harder everytime. I could feel something in my stomache telling me I was about to Climax.

"Ikuto! I'm...gonna..aahhhh IKUTO!" I could feel my body become on fire, I panted and scream harder, my insides clenching Ikuto's member, but I began to feel something fill me as well.

"Amu..I couldn't hold it in" I smiled, and tiredly lifted myself off his member, resulting in Ikuto's cum dribble out of me. I fell to the side of him, his arms pulled me into his body.

"What are we going to do Amu?" He asked his eyes giving into his fatigue.

"Were going home" I whispered before I too drifted into sleep.

I was going to need all the sleep I could get. I'm coming for you Tsukasa, and I'm going to kill you.

* * *

KitCat- hehehehe did you think this was the last chapter? Well NOPE!

Ikuto- Woah I'm hot now ;) Hey AMU!

Amu- No I'm not sleeping with you (Ikuto jumps on amu) NOOOO!

KitCat- PLEAZ R&R XD


	14. Home Sweet Home

__

KitCat- WOW! i updated pretty quick today huh?

Ikuto-Hell yeah! but why?

Amu- I think she got a good idea, and u know how forgetful she can be:)

KitCat- Assholes _

Ikuto- Wat that was all Amu!

Rima- KitCat doesnt own shugo chara, no matter how much she wish she wants to T_T

* * *

The streets were dark, like the night I had found my dear human. Tonight would be the night I take down my coven, and Tsukasa. I would kill them all to revenge my fallen sister Ami.

"If were going into a mansion full of vampires...HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN WITH A HUMAN, AND A WITCH!" Ikuto covered my mouth with his hands, I had almost forgot that if they knew I as still alive it would ruin our plan...I mean if we had a plan.

" Amu you must be silent were getting closer to the house" Ikuto whispered so close to my ear, memories of my actions last night flooded my head.

"I-Ikuto" I turned to him our faces centimeters apart. His lips parted little as if he was about to say something, but he stopped. We just stood there both our faces turing a dark shade of red.

CLICK

A flash flooded my vision, Ikuto and I both turned to Rima, who was now holding her camera up.

"Rima gice me that camera" I whispered.

"Nope I think this will make the success board of my fortunes"

"Wait how many people are on the success board" Rima looked at me her face still as expressionless than ever.

" Oh you're the first" A load thud was heard, we all turned our heads to the direction of the mansion. Then the strong stench of blood drifted to me. I crept up to the gates trying not to make a single sound.

A large gun. I'd say 9mm handgun was held up against my head. " AMU?"

I gazed up to see the beautiful kukai looking at me, his face bandaged only showing half of his face. He dropped the gun and pulled me into his arms, he held me tight i could feel his tears drop down my back.

"Amu I thought you died...A-mu" I held him tight, but something tells me i shouldn't have done that infront of Ikuto. Ikuto unwrapped Kukai's arms from my back, and pulled me into his arms.

"Kukai" Ikuto said his face hard, and ready for an attack.

"Cat" Kukai seemed to have tried to grin at Ikuto, but his wound gave him only a stinging pain.

"Who did this to you Kukai?"

"Tsukasa I tried to stop him from hurting you..but Tsukasa was too strong" Kukai he was the voice in the warehouse, before I passed out, and that thud must have come out from...Kukai

"Kukai where's utau and yaya?" He tilted his head down tears pouring from his one eye.

"I don't know they tried to fight Tsukasa.." A scream erupted from the mansion, and this time we knew exactly who the scream belonged to. Yaya.

Before I could stop Kukai he was off, I grabbed Ikuto and rushed him in with me. I ran into the house to see the entire hallway empty..why would they be empty?

Now the blood was even stronger, I turned to Kukai who seemed to not know what has happened. We heard another scream it must have been Utau. We carefully made our way following the scream, the blood getting stronger with every step.

Our fangs were out, Ikuto had barfed for the 10th time, while Rima remained calm. We made it towards Tsukasa's throne room, I looked at the others, theyll nodded for me to open the doors. I slowly twisted the knobs, and pushed open the doors.

Inside I saw the source of the blood on the floor was my entire coven, Utau , yaya, and many others. Someone had beat me in killing my coven, and that someone was the main person on my list...Tsukasa.

* * *

KitCat- yea I know itz short,but yea I think the next chapter is going to be the last

Amu-Awwwwwww

Ikuto- BUT another series is coming :)

KitCat- So please tell me wat u think will happen in the Reviews

Ikuto/Amu- SEE YA SOON!


	15. GraveStones

**KitCat- SRRY GUYZ! i've been super busy _ *bows down***

********

Ikuto- It's okBUT this chapter must be good!

Amu/KitCat- OF COURSE!

Amu- So KitCat doesnt own Shugo Chara! Sit back and enjoy ;0)

* * *

"Amu I didn't think I'd see you again" We all turned to see Tsukasa wiping his blood stained lips. I turned to him and grinned.

" Yeah well I had some help" He laughed. He slowly walked down the steps from his thrown and stood over Yaya, and Utau's bodies. He quickly bent down and pulled Utaus head up, by her hair, resulting in Utau screaming in pain. He was about to dive right into her neck but..

"Tsukasa if you touch her again I'll FUCKING rip you're throat off!" I could feeling my body heating up at the thought of Tsukasa's throat in my mouth. It ended now!

I Ran toward Tsukasa Kukai following me on the right Ikuto with a lamp on my left. KUkai got there first he tried to get Tsukasa with his claws, but Tsukasa dodged giving him enough time to uppercut Kukai, sending him to the ceiling, and then he slammed back down to the floor. I was next I threw a right hook, only to have it captured by Tsukasa. Just as planned.

With him grabbing my arm it drew me closer to him allowing me send a kick right into his neck. He released me and curled over, clutching his throat. I was about to send my final attack straight for his neck, when Tsukasa's cold hand gripped my neck. He lifted me off the ground, I tried kicking but it was useless I was too short claws were digging into my flesh, sendind shocks of pain into my body. I then felt his grip loosen just a tad, letting me drop to the ground.

I looked up to see Tsukasa his face in utter pain, I then heard tiny drops hitting the floor. Thats when I noticed A wooden stake wedged into his chest, Ikuto had staked Tsukasa, but I also noticed one ,more thing...

"IKUTO WRONG SIDE!" I was too late Tsukasa pulled out the stake grabbing Ikuto in the process, He held the stake in hand and sent it straight into Ikuto's chest.

Ikuto's body fell to the floor, I tried to reach for him but Tsukasa stepped on my hand, but I didn't feel it, all I could feel was me Heart, my Dead heart begin to beat faster, and faster.

"I'm gonna kill you" I whispered. Tsukasa leaned forward he chuckeled asking me to say it again. I felt my hand burning, and before I knew it I held Tsukasa's neck in between my hands.

I held him above me. I could feel the tears begging to be released, but I fought the urge, and instead I screamed tightening my grip.

"W-We c-can be allies" He choked out " I-I-I'm YOUR FATHER" I gave out a chuckle, looking straight at him with my red vampire eyes burning. I remember what I told the late Hotori Tadase, and I chuckleed even more.

"You Forget my fathers dead...and youre going to join him NOW!" I moved just as quickly as him sinking my teeth deeper than I've ever gone (Thats what he said) into his neck. I ripped his throat letting the blood gush out, staing my clothes. Tsukasa is finally dead at last.

I snapped out of my little victory dance to notice Ikuto didn't join in. I looked at his body still unmoving. Tears were finally allowed to be released.

I ran to his limp body, huddling it into my small arms. Memories from the night before ran through my head, His lips on mine, his hands caressing my fragile body and now it was over.

" You can turn him you know"I turned to see Rima , I had almost forgot about her.

"How?" I already knew what to do, Rima did to but I was too scared.

"I might kill him, if his body rejects the turning he'll die"

"Either way he'll die!" She was right I had to do something.

I brought him upwards so my mouth was near his pale neck. I slowly opened my mouth allowing my fangs to throb I whispered a small sorry before driving my teeth into his neck.

1 month later

I looked at the gravestone infront of me, and let a unwanted, but very needed tear to drop. My heart felt hard just like It did the night they died, I would never have happiness now that the person I loved died..

"Amu-koi I'm thirsty"

Or not..I turned to see my lover Ikuto messing with his blue/indigo bangs. I took one more look at the gravestone that said "Ami Hinamori" I would have happiness again. Me and my Vampire pet Ikuto.

THE END

* * *

************

**KitCat-I'm sooooooooo sad it ended and I finished it too~**

**Iktuo- *sniffs* I'm sad it ended**

**Amu- Well lets keep this short... The new series is coming **

**soon soooo join us for that LUV YA 3 Oh and R&R!**************


End file.
